


Confessions

by Banna_Banana



Category: DCU
Genre: JayTim Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banna_Banana/pseuds/Banna_Banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JayTim Week Day 2 prompt: confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Tim has heard a lot of confessions from people over the years, especially from Jason. Jason likes to tell him everything he’s done, the good and the bad, never for Tim’s acceptance but just to get it off his chest. Tim’s favorite of these confessions is when Jason said ‘I love you’, but as great as that felt, this moment is about to give it a run for its money.

Tim’s sitting on the couch, doing reports as usual, when Jason stumbles in. Literally _stumbles_. At first Tim is worried, thinks he’s in pain, but Jason’s not wearing any gear and he’s smiling like the Cheshire cat. So Tim might not be worried, but if Jason trips over one more thing, Tim’s gonna crack a rib from laughing too hard.

“Timmy,” Jason pauses, “guess what? Too late! MeandRoydranksomuchhepukedbutIdidn’tcauseI’mcool,” he slurs out, and Tim can barely keep up. Jason sits on the couch stark straight, as if he’s in church and on important meeting, before he sprawls across Tim’s lap, looking up at him. “You’re cute Timmy.”

“Jason,” Tim sighs. “I’m trying to work; this stuff is due in a week, and Bruce won’t be happy if I singlehandedly ruin his company.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here Timbo; you look cute when you work. You look cute right now.” He nuzzles his face into Tim’s stomach.

“Jason, really, get off so I can work.” Tim is about three seconds away from pushing Jason’s ass off of this couch, no matter how drunk he is.

“But Tiiiiiiiim,” Jason whines, and the smell of alcohol burns Tim’s nose. “I have to tell you what me and Roy did. We took a bunch of shots and drank a bunch and then Roy almost broke his arm trying to see how much he could bend it, and he almost blew us both up with one of his weird ass thingies, but all he did was blow his fucking eyebrows off!” Jason’s already cracking up, but what sets Tim off is the wiggle of eyebrows Jason does. “Buuuuut I also did something reaaaaalllllyyyy bad.” Now that sobers Tim up. Jason stretching towards Tim ears and whispers, “I may have read Roy a _very_ detailed poem about one of our…encounters.”

Tim _does_ push Jason off his lap, and if he does it a bit too hard, well, no one is here to tell.


End file.
